1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fastener and driver therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for screw related devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 1,842,173 to Gehring teaches a wood screw comprising a threaded shank having a circular head with a flat outer end, said head being formed with a pair of cylindrical bores of equal diameter throughout their lengths lying parallel to the axis of the shank and opening through the inner and outer ends of said head, the innermost sides of the bores lying flush with the exterior of the shank, said bores being adapted to receive a pair of projecting pins on a screw driver for driving or removing the screw, and to receive locking pins.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 1,296,165 to Costuma teaches a part provided with a socket, a screw provided with a head located within said socket, said screw head being provided with a slot whose walls diverge downwardly, and a body of readily molded material in contact with the screw head and the wall of said socket and extending into and filling said slot from wall to wall, to form a permanent lock for said material and the screw.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 1,548,297 to Wintrob teaches a locking device for thumb nuts comprising in combination, a thumb nut having a central threaded bore whereby the same may be screwed upon a bolt and further provided with a pair of holes parallel with the bore, each of said holes being of two different diameters, said thumb nut including an externally threaded boss portion, a cap having threaded engagement with said boss portion and rods actuated by the movements of said cap and passing through the holes in the thumb nut, said rods having enlarged head portions adapted to be projected from the large portions of the holes as the cap is threaded onto the thumb nut.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 1,677,607 to Wood teaches a staple for use in connection with a standard screw head with the usual cross slot and under cut periphery, comprising a head adapted to fit snugly into the cross slot, and prongs extending at an angle therefrom through the ends of said slot, each of said prongs having a hump on one side, and said head forming a projection on the opposite side, the projection forcing the hump into engagement with the undercut wall of the screw head.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 1,797,390 to Wood teaches a screw driver, the broad sides of its blade tapered longitudinally downward toward its working edge, comprising in combination a cylindrical key centered on the working edge of said blade and extending longitudinally with the blade above and below the said working edge, the portion of the blade fitting into the key of a screw being slightly tapered laterally from its center to its lateral edge.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 1,997,422 to Lorenzen et al. teaches a screw provided across an end face thereof with a slot divergently tapering from said face inwardly of the screw and from adjacent the center of said face towards the outer sides thereof to define a cavity wedge-shaped in cross section longitudinally of the screw and a widening of the slot from the center of said face to the opposite side edges of the slot, the bottom of the slot being of uniform width throughout its length the width of said slot at said side edge being substantially the same as the extreme width of the base of said cavity, and to be used with a driver having an end portion convergently tapered from the end face thereof and arranged to fit in said cavity, said driver end face being of a width substantially the same as the cavity base and edge slot widths aforesaid and being arcuately convex in the longitudinal plane of the driver to permit removal of said driver face from one of the side edges of the slot upon arcuate displacement the driver relative to the screw and about substantially the center of curvature of said driver end face.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,321 to Garehime, Jr. teaches an upper surface of the head of a screw having wedge-shaped cavities arranged on either side of, or around, a central hub or land. The cavities have undercut sidewalls, and the land has a central hole, preferably circular. A driving tool such as a screwdriver, or the like, is provided with multiple blades which are spaced apart on either side of or around a central aperture. A central pin depends from the shank of the screwdriver and is adapted to engage the hole in the central land of the screw. The bottoms of the screwdriver blades are of expanded thickness so that when these blades are inserted in and engage the screwhead cavities, the expanded bottom portions of the blades will lock under the undercut sidewalls of the cavities. Mating of the screwdriver blades and the screw head cavities is guided, aligned and axially stabilized by engagement of the screwdriver central pin in the hole in the central land of the screwhead surface. Expandable pin sections maintained under tension may be employed to temporarily lock a screw onto the screwdriver blades and held in positive axial alignment with said screwdriver for insertion and withdrawal.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,912 to St-Amour teaches a screwdriver of the type adapted to drive a slotted head screw and which is particularly adapted to firmly engage in a dull or deformed slot of such screw to drive the latter. This screwdriver includes a shank formed at one end with a head having a strikable end face and at the other end with a screw driving bit including a blade having a transverse outer edge, opposite side edges extending along the blade lengthwise of the shank, and protuberances on opposite sides of the blade at the opposite side edges thereof and extending lengthwise of the shank outwardly coextensive with the transverse edge to engage with the latter in a dull or deformed slot of a slotted head screw.
A NINTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,152 to Bolan teaches a head of a fastener provided with an inverted T-slot which is engagable by the T-shaped end of a driver for precluding the accidental or unintentional disengagement of the driver from the fastener-head during insertion or removal thereof.
A TENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,971 to Zatorre teaches a driving tool and fastener, in the driving end of which is provided a nick or slot for insertion of the driving tool for driving the fastener, are provided which, because of their particular, respective cross-sectional configurations, can be interlocked temporarily together. As this interlocking engagement prevents the driving tool from accidentally slipping from the nick in the driving end of the fastener, rotational movement of the fastener is greatly facilitated. The shank of the driving tool is provided at its operative end with a bit that, because of its cross-sectional configuration compared to that of the nick, wedges with the nick. Thus, not only is slipping between the driving tool and fastener prevented when rotating the fastener, but accidental separation of the driving tool from the fastener is prevented, making the task considerably easier when using the fastener in overhead work or in a hard to reach location.
AN ELEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,039 to Deejardins teaches an interlocking lock screw and screwdriver which prevents the specially designed screwdriver blade with guide dimples from slipping out of a specially designed screw head with a screwdriver guide channel and guide dimple entry apertures. The screwdriver may be used in any position including sideways and directly overhead. A rotational locking system is provided which allows a user to drive a staple or brad through the screw head locking it in place or a decorative locking cap may be used. A decorative non-locking cap is also provided which is easy to install yet easily stays in place.
A TWELFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,593 to Kephart teaches a threaded fastener organization wherein an axially threaded shank includes an enlarged overlying head wherein the head is provided with a square prismatic recess formed through an upper surface of the head and wherein the recess is formed with planar walls, each aligned parallel to the axis of the threaded shank. Each wall includes a semi-spherical recess for reception and engagement with a detect sphere associated in a conventional ratchet driver.
A THIRTEENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,172 to Jackson teaches a screwdriver and mating screw with interlocking features for coupling with one another to facilitate driving the screw into a work piece. The screwdriver includes a handle and a blade with an engagement flange on the outer extremely of the blade. The engagement flange engages a complementary recess provided in the head of the mating screw, the recess including a downwardly facing shoulder. A coupling sleeve mounted on the blade exerts an axially directed force on the screw once the engagement flange and complementary recess are engaged to thereby interlock the screwdriver and mating screw.
A FOURTEENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,667 to Wilner teaches a combination tool and fastener in which the fastener has a head portion and a threaded screw portion. An aperture is formed in the head portion. The aperture has a first portion of constant dimension recessed inwardly from the head portion. A second portion of the aperture is recessed an additional distance beyond the end of the first portion and is increased in dimension. The tool is provided with an engaging portion which is insertable through the first aperture portion and lockingly engageable within the second aperture portion so as to enable the tool to rotate the fastener in either direction.
A FIFTEENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,548 to Czegledi teaches a fastener system that includes a fastener and a driver tool in which the fastener includes a cavity for insertion of the driver tool and in which the driver tool and the fastener form an interlocking relationship between the driver tool and the fastener is formed by having a portion of the fastener overlie a portion of the driver tool. This interlocking relationship prevents accidental separation of the driver tool from the fastener and consequent marring of the surfaces of the work pieces being joined together and also prevents stripping of the driver tool and the fastener cavity.
A SIXTEENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,838 to Czegledi teaches a fastener system that includes a fastener and a driver tool in which the fastener includes a cavity for insertion of the driver tool and in which the driver tool and the fastener form an interlocking relationship between the driver tool and the fastener is formed by having a portion of the fastener overlie a portion of the driver tool. This interlocking relationship prevents accidental separation of the driver tool from the fastener and consequent marring of the surfaces of the work pieces being joined together and also prevents stripping of the driver tool and the fastener cavity.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for screw related devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.